yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Kogasa
Overview A yukkuri that enjoys scaring people, but due to its cuteness most of the time a person will squeal and hug it or simply leave it be. Behavior The Yukkuri Kogasa is a very friendly yukkuri, and likes scaring people or yukkuri with its purple umbrella, generally jumping out of the shadows and yelling "Surprise!" or "Be Scared!". However, they are emotional in nature and will get very upset if they can't scare anyone and enter a depression of sorts. For owners of Kogasas, care must be given to at least act scared if the Kogasa ever tries to scare its owner. Kogasas have become very popular pets recently, though their rarity means that it is difficult to acquire one. Thus, the high demand for a yukkuri Kogasa results in a high price for them in the pet market, and also results in increased hunting of wild Yukkuri Kogasa, which are already rare to begin with. However, Kogasas bred in captivity take a sizable portion of the Yukkuri Kogasa population. Unlike other yukkuri, rain does not affect them. They will not melt in the rain. Instead, they'll dance or sing in the rain or just shrug it off. But this being said, they are not aquatic yukkuri and if placed in water (deeper then a puddle) they will thrash around and cry. Yukkuri Kogasa can also "fly" with the use of their umbrellas. Their flight speed depends on the wind and the current, although this is rather dangerous as the wind could push the Kogasa into cars, buildings, or trees. It's advised for owners to not take their Kogasas outside in windy environments as they may get picked up by the wind. Though this can be negated if the Kogasa hides its umbrella. Due to their friendly nature, Yukkuri Kogasas are considered one of the easiest Yukkuri varieties to train. Relationships to other Yukkuris Seeing that they are very friendly, as mentioned above, Kogasas are liked by humans and most yukkuris, in exception of the Yukkunae. Yukkunaes have been seen harassing, attacking, and even raping Kogasas for no good reasons. But this only seems to effect wild Sanaes and Kogasas, as domesticated Sanaes and Kogasas don't appear to have any dislike for each other. While Sanaes have been asked about their behavior, they will simply respond that they do not know. They have been seen mating with Nues, who act as protectors of Kogasas. A Nue will usually risk its own life to protect a Kogasa or its family, regardless if they are actually under threat. Nue's been seen using their shape-shifting abilities to support orphaned or widowed Kogasas. Kogasas are at odds with Sekikuri, whom they regard as rivals for scaring people and yukkuri. Sekikuri, who are somewhat more successful at scaring, simply shrug off Kogasa's complaints. Speech "Scare it easy!" "Peek-a-boo!" "Urameshiya!" Rumors & Miscellaneous *A Yukkuri Kogasa's umbrella may sometimes try to grunt "Take It Easy!", but this is an extremely rare event. The eye of the umbrella is known to change expressions, normally reflecting the mood of the Kogasa. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Undefined Fantastic Object